


Redamancy

by PaleRoze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Markings, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Smut, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Top Kageyama Tobio, blowjob, handjob, little bit sad idk how to make one-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRoze/pseuds/PaleRoze
Summary: Back in their third year at Karasuno, where Hinata decided to leave. He never told anyone except Yachi, that he will leave to go to Brazil. That night where he and the alpha, Kageyama ended up doing things that the omega don't know if it's... The start of his another life. Leaving the next day without uttering a single word to Kageyama, there, he left everything behind. Not knowing how will the alpha react after what he'd done.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Redamancy

Back in their third year at Karasuno, where Hinata decided to leave. He never told anyone except Yachi, that he will leave to go to Brazil. That night where he and the alpha, Kageyama ended up doing things that the omega don't know if it's... The start of his another life. Leaving the next day without uttering a single word to Kageyama, there, he left everything behind. Not knowing how will the alpha react after what he'd done.

Hinata expect that his setter will be angry at him, but didn't think about it until he arrived at Brazil. He arrived at the apartment he will stay at, along with a beta, he decided to play beach volleyball. Until one day, he passed out, not knowing why. And the next day after that, he woke up feeling dizzy and dashed in to the bathroom, throwing up the things he ate last night. He again made an excuse that maybe, just maybe, being overworked, and it stresses him out. It continued, morning he wakes up feeling dizzy, then rushed in the toilet throwing up.

The beta who's living along with him told something he surely won't believe.

" _Have you done it with an alpha, Hinata?_ "

Hinata was left silent that time, the beta decided to take Hinata to the hospital and the omega didn't refused.

The doctor took samples, after waiting for the results. The doctor came back with a smile on his face, she looked down to the paper she's holding before staring back at Hinata.

 _"Congratulations, you're two weeks pregnant._ "

* * *

"Hikaru, Wake up hun." Hinata shook lightly the child shoulders, the smaller one whined and brushed her hands on eyes then look around. "Look, we're almost home," Hinata pointed out the window next to him. The girl faced the window as she rest her chin on Hinata's shoulders, still feeling sleepy. "Do you want to eat?" The omega asked and she slowly nodded her head, the child hides her face to Hinata's neck and looked down seeing Hinata opened a snack, "Here," He break it in half and gave it to Hikaru who gently took it on his hands and quietly eats. Hinata giggled to his little ones actions, and look through his phone to change the music he's listening to.

"Mama, don't want anymore." The girl raised her hand in front of Hinata and the omega took it, "Are you going back to sleep?" Hinata asked once again the little girl shook her head. He put her down to the seat next to him but Hikaru begged to be on his arms again, not wanting to be away from him.

Minutes later, the plane landed to the airport. Hinata still carrying his child on his arms as they left the airport, he called a cab and told his destination. The ride wasn't that long and he arrived at a small house his family live, He rang the bell and heard a voice.

A young girl, opened the door and was left in shock before started tearing up. "You didn't told us you're going home!" Natsu, his little sister sobbed. Shōyō only laughed and put down Hikaru who's staring at Natsu. "Is she your?" The teen stopped crying and stared at the little girl who's hiding behind Hinata's legs. "Hikaru, look," Hinata crouched down and pointed at Natsu who again started sobbing then suddenly ran up to them "Oh my god you're so beautiful! How are you? Brother, how old is she?" Natsu crouched down as well and smiled widely at Hikaru who frowned "Three years old,"

"Mom! Brother's home!" Natsu shouted and stand up, "Let's go inside," Hinata get his luggage and Natsu called Hikaru who walked up to her and went to her arms. "Gosh, you're already heavy." She poked Hikaru's nose who slightly giggled and hid on her neck. Hinata closed the door and Natsu rushed to the kitchen "Natsu, who's at the- Shōyō!" Their mother put down the item she's holding and ran up to Shōyō who hugged her. "You didn't told us you're going home! What's wrong with you? How was the flight? In Brazil?"

"Woah, woah, too many questions mom. I'm fine, we're fine." Hinata smiled "We? "She repeated and raised an eyebrow, "Look," Shōyō pointed behind her and the lady turned around seeing Hikaru playing with Natsu, "Oh my god! I didn't thought I'll have a grandchildren!" She walked up to Natsu and smiled widely at the three year old who stared at her. "Since when?" His mother asked and looked back at Shōyō "One month after I arrived at Brazil," The omega put down the bag on the sofa that is near to him and walked up them before taking Hikaru on his arms "She's very clingy." Shōyō muttered and the child immediately wrapped her arms around his neck

"Who's the father? Where is he?" His mother asked and walked to the sofa and her children followed, Natsu sitting next to her and Shōyō on the other sofa that is in front of them. "He's here actually." He put Hikaru on his lap and played with her small hands "But I don't know what he's doing right now, probably playing volleyball."

"Kageyama?" Natsu asked, Shōyō nodded as he smiled on Hikaru who giggled. "Did he know?" This time, he shook his head and sighed before resting his head on the sofa "I immediately left remember? I didn't told anyone, except Yachi." The omega looked at his mother and little sister. "What are you planning to do now that you're here?" His mother asked

"I'm still gonna play, in V. League. I decided to join Black Jackals." Shōyō took out his phone and texted Yachi, telling her that he's back in Japan. "I'm making lunch right now, did you eat already?" Their mother sat up "Not yet, and I'm pretty sure this girl right here is hungry already." Shōyō brushed his hands on Hikaru's black messy hair. "Can you watch Hikaru for me, Natsu?" The teen stand up from her seat and sat next to the child.

Shōyō's phone began to rang and he stands up, leaving the room to answer the call, he looked at the caller ID and it was Yachi.

" _Hinata! Are you really in Japan now?!_ "

"Yeah, I'm with my family right now. How are you?" Hinata smiled as he listened to Yachi

" _I'm doing fine! What about you? It's been so long since we've talked!_ "

He laughed a bit before answering, "I'm fine as well, how was the others?" Hinata looked outside the window as he head to his old room, seeing the bed still tidy and his desk.

" _They're fine, Kiyoko-san is six months pregnant now_." Yachi announced and he heard shuffling on the background. "I'm glad, oh by the way, I'm joining v. League." Hinata excitedly told her and rest his back on the bed

" _Which team?_ "

"MSBY Black jackals, I'm gonna be with Bokuto-san and Atsumu-san."

" _Good for you! When are you gonna start training?_ "

"Tomorrow, I guess. I need to be there at six in the morning."

" _Well, Hope you'll have a great time._ "

"Yachi-san, y'know I'm always having a great time with volleyball."

" _Of course you are... I need to hung up now, I've got lots of thing to do._ "

"Alright, do you want to hang out sometime?"

" _Oh! Actually, good timing! The third years decided to have a reunion if we have time, some are not sure but it'll happen eventually,_ "

"Huh? Well, I can text you if I have a free time. Is that fine?"

" _It is! Okay, I gotta hung up now, see you soon!_ "

"Bye," He heard the call ended and sighed before putting it next to him.

"Brother, Hikaru wanted to see you!" He heard outside his room, Shōyō instantly stand up from the bed and left Inside the room. "I'm here, I'm here." He went to the living room and picked up Hikaru who's crying and caress her hair until the little girl calmed down. "She is clingy," Natsu uttered as she watched her brother hummed softly "She's just like him." Shōyō laughed lightly as he kissed Hikaru on the forehead "Tobio is?" The beta asked and raised an eyebrow, her brother nodded

"Dinner is ready you two," They both heard, Hinata helped Natsu put plates and utensils while their mother prepared the food.

* * *

"Hinata, can you practice some spike with me?" Sakusa called him "Ah, sure!" The omega put down the towel and water bottle he's holding before going to the court. "Atsumu, can you pass some tosses?" He called the setter who's talking with Bokuto, "Sure," He patted Bokuto's shoulders before walking up to them "Am I gonna receive your spikes?" Hinata asked him and Sakusa nodded

"Alright."

The three of them trained while Bokuto watched them, laughing when the setter got yelled at by Sakusa, telling him that the toss was very close to the net. "Oh for gods sake," Sakusa sighed and glared at Atsumu "What? "The setter asked "Your toss, Atsumu-san was low." Hinata joined in, nervously smiling while Bokuto snickered "Really?" Hinata threw the ball under the net and Sakusa caught it "Yes really, are you messing around right now?" The wing spiker asked, glaring at him "Of course not!" Atsumu argued back "Well then do it properly!" Sakusa yelled and throw the ball to Atsumu, the setter rolled his eyes before mumbling something "Shut up," Sakusa responded "Oh I'll shut you up once we're in bed!"

The gym went silent and suddenly, Hinata and Bokuto laughed loudly. "What the hell!" Bokuto yelled between laughed and placed his hand on his stomach, Sakusa turned red from the sudden embarrassment before glaring at Atsumu "Just toss the damn ball!" He yelled and the setter smirked, Hinata calmed after laughing as he prepared himself. While Bokuto, over there, still laughing from what he heard.

The coach called it a day and told the Black jackals to rest properly and be careful on their way home, especially the omegas. Hinata went to the supermarket nearby and bought things he need and for Hikaru, he bought some gummy candies and vitamins.

Arriving back home, Hinata opened the door and he heard giggles on the living room, he took off his shoes and put it in the corner before going inside. He was greeted by Natsu and Hikaru playing with the toys he bought for his child, Hikaru noticed him and stands up before rushing up to Shōyō

"Mama!" She smiled with glee and raised both her hands, Shōyō picked her up before kissing her cheeks "Hi baby, what are you two playing?" He asked and all his tiredness disappeared when he saw his child "Teddy," Hikaru murmured and grip on his shirt "Teddy huh?" The child hid her face on Shōyō's neck once again while giggling "Thanks for watching her today Natsu," He told the beta who smiled at him "No worries, she's fun to play with." She said and looked at Hikaru. "Did she already took a bath?" He asked and Natsu shook her head, "I'm gonna take a bath then, Can you put these on the table? I bought foods and snacks." He gave the plastic to Natsu who looked inside the bag

"Here, I'll remove the items as well inside your bag." She took the bag on her brother's shoulders "Thanks," Shōyō exclaimed as he head to his room where Hikaru and his items are in. He picked up clothes for him and Hikaru to wear before going inside the bathroom "Bath?" Hikaru uttered and looked in front of her, "Yes, Mama smell bad." Hinata said as he started to fill the bathtub. "And you, you need to take a bath as well." He told her and wait for the bath.

Hinata went back to his room, still carrying Hikaru on his arms. He look through his phone seeing a lot of notifications coming from messages and other medias he have. Minutes later, he went back to the bathroom and turned off the water when the bathtub is full and started to take a bath.

They went out half an hour later, then Shōyō deciding to cook for today's dinner.

They ate and talked about things before going to bed, Hikaru already yawning while Hinata arranged their bed. He sat on the bed and put Hikaru on his lap, smiling at her as he brush his hands on her black hair. "Mama?" Hikaru called, he hummed softly and look at her "Is mama sad?" She tried to reach Hinata's cheeks "Of course not, why would I be?" He exclaimed, the omega smiled at her and she stared at his brown eyes "I love you," Hikaru giggled making Hinata smiled "I love you too." Hinata laid down to the bed and put Hikaru next to him, she's in the side of the bed that is next to the wall to not fall off the bed.

Hinata exhaled as he began to hummed a song to put Hikaru to sleep, which worked. And he watch her until it's time for him to sleep as well.

The next morning, Hinata woke up around four in the morning, he sat up from the bed and stretched before looking over at Hikaru who's sleeping peacefully. The omega picked her up, carefully to not wake his child.

He opened the door and went to his sister room, knocking lightly and soon after, Natsu opened the door "Yes?"

"Can you watch Hikaru for today? I'm going out for a run." Shōyō asked and Natsu looked at him then Hikaru who's sleeping on his arms "Sure," Natsu get her on Shōyō's arms and he thanked her before closing her door and Shōyō went to the bathroom to do his business.

He get a jacket and his shoes before going outside, he noticed the sun slowly rising and sighed before running.

Hinata came back two hours later, exhausted. He went inside and took of his shoes, he exhaled and put it on the corner. "I heard Mama! Mama!" The sudden voice alarmed him and he turned around seeing Hikaru running off, "Be car-Hikaru!" Hinata quickly stand up when the child fell, he kneeled down and picked her up looking for any bruise "M'kay! Look, no blood!" She told him, the omega sighed once again "Don't run, it's dangerous." Hinata warned her "I miss mama," Hikaru mumbled as she holds on his wrist "Mama just went jogging outside." He smiled and stand up "Up!" The little girl raised both his hands before being picked up by him "Did you have a nice sleep?" Hinata asked and she nodded, resting her chin in his shoulders.

Their mother cooked breakfast as they started to eat. Natsu getting ready for his school, "V. League is next week right?" Natsu asked when she finished her food "Yeah, Im planning to take Hikaru with me." Shōyō answered as he fed Hikaru. "I wanna watch you play, but I have a practice match too." Natsu groaned, she sat up and picked up her bag once Hikaru was done eating. "Hey, at least let me clean the table before you leave." Shōyō told her "Ah, right." Natsu went to Hikaru and played with her for a bit until the dining table is empty "I gotta go now, See you later Hikaru." Natsu lightly pinched her cheeks "See you," His little sister waved at them before leaving.

"I need prepare too, mom, could you watch Hikaru for me?" His mother looked back to him. "I have a work today Shōyō, I can't." She apologized, he sighed, forgetting that his mother have a business to attend as well. "I guess I need to take her with me." he took a quick shower before putting the stuff he needs in his bag, clothes, towel, his bottle. He unzipped it once everything is in the bag, and put it in his shoulders. "I need to go now," He called, his mother showed up carrying Hikaru on her arms "Come on, you'll come with mama today." Shōyō took her in his mother's arm, "You'll play volleyball?" Hikaru asked, and he nodded. They left the house and shortly after, arrived at the gym.

"Coach, I'm with my kid today. I might not be able to play that much." Hinata apologized when he arrived at the gym, "I understand, I didn't know you have a child." His coach smiled and waved at his kid, he went to the locker room and put down Hikaru on the chair as he changed into his clothes. "Hikaru, don't play around too much alright?" He told her and the little girl nodded.

"I like watching mama play instead." She said making him smiled "Alright. I can give you a ball to play,"

They went out the locker room and Hinata put her down on the floor "You didn't told me you had a child," Bokuto walked up to them and crouched down "Who's the father?" He asked "My partner back in Karasuno," The wing spiker answered

"Kageyama? Is his name right?" Bokuto gave Hikaru a ball and the girl started to play with it "Yeah, should we play now?" Hinata avoided the talk and Bokuto didn't questioned any further as they started to play. The omega taking a glance at Hikaru to make sure his child is fine. The others keeping her company to make sure she doesn't get in the court and ended up getting hurt which manage to ease him. One hour of practicing, they took a break and Hinata went to Hikaru, he get his towel from his bag and wiped the sweat that is trailing down to his body.

"Hinata, here's your uniform." Atsumu went up to him and gave his jersey that is nicely folded. "Ah, thanks." He unfolded it to look, a black jersey in the front saying 'MSBY' and in the back his last name with the number twenty-one the front and the back as well. He folded it back and put it inside his bag before standing up, he stared at Hikaru who's playing with Sakusa with the ball on his hands "She got your hair, but not its color." Sakusa began and gave Hikaru the ball when she was taking it in his hands, a whistle was heard and the two players went to the court to practice.

After hours of practicing, the coach called it a day, telling everyone to rest "Hey Hinata! We're going out to eat lunch that is near here, do you want to come?" Bokuto called him, the omega agreed and picked up Hikaru. "Let's go then, oh! Can I carry Hikaru?" Bokuto ran up to him "Sure," Hinata gave her to Bokuto who carefully hold Hikaru. Hinata didn't worry since Bokuto was careful with kids, playing with them and keeping them company. Now that he think about it, Bokuto's mate was pregnant, though he didn't told how many months. "Bokuto, you can't just ask someone out of blue to carry their child." Sakusa told him "I've known Bokuto-san in years so it's fine!" Hinata excused him.

"Yeah! I've known Hinata since he was a first year, I even thought him some about volleyball." Bokuto added, the four of them(The others didn't tag along saying they have business to attend to so it was only Hinata, Bokuto, Atsumu and Sakusa)went out the gym and began to walk. Hikaru begged to be carried by Hinata so the other wing spiker gave her back to him. "Oh, by the way. Hinata, you didn't told us who's the alpha." Atsumu mentioned "Uhm, I D- "

"He doesn't want to talk about it right now," Bokuto joined in, the setter looked back seeing Bokuto with his usual face, the wing spiker stared back at him, "What?" He asked "Nevermind," Atsumu said and face front "You two always ask things out of blue." Sakusa stated earning a confusion to the two alpha "Us omegas make your questions uncomfortable," He added "Right, sorry about that." Atsumu apologized and Hinata smiled at him "No, it's fine! I get that question a lot." He laughed

"Shouldn't, you keep your profile private?" Sakusa asked him "I don't have anything to hide so it's fine," Hinata told him, shortly after, they arrived at the restaurant the two alpha's were talking about. "It looks nice."

"Let's go order, I'm getting hungry."

They decided to sat next to the window, that you can see the city when you look outside. Hinata let Hikaru sat on his lap while they wait for their order, The alpha's decided to pay to treat the other two. It didn't took long for their order to arrived at their table, Hinata ordering a simple dish and started to feed Hikaru who's enjoying the food. "It's nice watching you two," Hinata looked up from Sakusa who spoke "Yeah, they are!" Bokuto joined in right after he was finished, Hinata only laughed not knowing what to reply.

After eating outside with his fellow teammates, Hinata and Hikaru decided to go to the mall, the omega wanting his child to play outside the home at least for a bit before going home. "Hikaru, do you want something?" He asked the child and she looked around the place, "Want candy," She mumbled, hiding her face back at his neck "A candy? The gummies?" He asked once again, Hikaru hummed and looked at her small hands, Hinata let out a soft giggle and went to the candy store, he looked around and went to each aisle to look for the soft candies Hikaru can eat. "That, "She pointed to the sour ones and Hinata bought three packs, he went to the counter and paid before opening one after they went outside the store. He gave one to Hikaru who took it on his hands.

He went to the small market that is inside the mall and bought some energy drinks, also something for Hikaru to keep her healthy. "Mama," His child called, Hinata hummed while looking at the items he's holding, "Mama looks beautiful today," Hinata was left stunned before laughing from what he heard, "Thank you, you're beautiful too." He looked at her before arriving at the drink aisle, Something caught Hikaru's attention and tried to reach on something, he looked at what Hikaru is reaching out and noticed the blue milk boxes with a giraffe designed with it. "Milk?" He smiled and reach for the pack, Hikaru took it in his hands and stared at the boxes. "Do you want this one?" He asked and Hikaru nodded "Put it in the cart," He ordered and Hikaru, instead hold it and ignored Hinata "Hikaru, if you drop that you'll made a mess." He warned "I want to hold it," She told him "Don't make me count."

The little girl pouted and threw it in the cart, Hinata sighed "You sometimes have his attitude as well..." He murmured

"Oh, is that you? Hinata?" He heard a voice behind him and turned around seeing his Yachi ran up to him and hugged. "I didn't expect you to see here! What are-"

Yachi cut her own words when she saw the omega's child, staring back at her. "You, you had a child?!" Hinata laughed a bit when excitement rushed into the blonde. "Oh my god, hi sweety, what's your name?" She pinched her cheeks "Ikaru.." She mumbled, "It's Hikaru," Hinata corrected

"Yachi? Why did-" the two looked at their left seeing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looking at them "Yamaguchi! Look!" Yachi excitedly pointed at the little girl, the two boys went up to him "Since when?" Yamaguchi asked the ginger "Yachi-san, did you told them?" He asked the blonde who slowly nodded "They questioned me after they didn't heard any news from you." Yachi confessed and Hinata sighed "Back in Brazil. After I left," He told them "She's three then?" Yamaguchi assured and he nodded "Why didn't you told us you'll leave?" Tsukishima, this time asked him. "I was, scared... I guess." Hinata answered, not sure what to tell them.

"Do you want to hang out with us?" The freckled boy asked, "Sure, I just need to bought things," Hinata agreed, the three follow him to the counter, asking many question and him answering it. Tsukishima noticed the tons of small boxes on the cart making him snickered. "What are you laughing at?" Yamaguchi asked but the blond shook his head before turning his attention somewhere else.

"You have a play next week right?" Tsukishima asked, the omega hummed as an answer while they walk around the mall, Sometimes stopping at other places then buying stuff. "Are you gonna watch?" He asked the three who thought for a moment and Yachi firstly answered saying yes, Tsukishima wasn't sure since there might be a practice, while Yamaguchi decided to come along as well. They rest for a bit and sat on the bench that is not being occupied.

"Who will watch your child next week?" Yachi asked and the ginger thought for a moment, now that he think about it, no one will be home and he'll be playing on the court. "I can watch Hikaru for you," Yachi requested "Won't it bother you?" He questioned and the blonde shook her head "It's fine, besides, I think she wants to watch you play." She replied while smiling at the three years old. "Thanks, Yachi." He smiled at her

"Well, I need to go now. She looks tired now," Hinata sat up from the bench and looked at his friends "I'll see you next week then?" He asked and the three agreed. "Oh, Are you gonna bring her first or I'm just gonna come over at your house?" Yachi questioned, Hinata picked up the bag he's carrying "We'll meet in the Sendai, is that fine?" She nodded and Hinata said his farewell, him telling Hikaru to waved at his friends a goodbye before leaving.

"It is his," Tsukishima grinned and the other two glanced at him, not saying anything as they continue their day.

Five days has passed and it was Hinata's first match with his team MSBY, he dressed Hikaru nicely and he wore his jersey and used the Jackals jacket. "Mama looks good," Hikaru babbled earning a small laugh coming from Hinata. "Let's go now, or else will be late." He picked her up and left the house locking it.

* * *

"Hinata!" He heard, noticing Yachi waving at them and he walked up to her, the blonde greeted the two. "Good morning," Hinata said, the Jackals called him and he turned around, "Hikaru, you'll stay with Yach today okay?" Hinata gave her to Yachi, the girl holds on Yachi's clothes while looking at him "Mama have to do something, I'll go back to you later."

"Let's meet on the court alright?" The blonde nodded and Hinata immediately left, "Let's go inside now shall we?" Yachi told Hikaru who nodded as she watch him walked away back to his team.

Hinata and his other team went to their locker room, where everyone prepared everything, checked their temperatures, have any bruises that could affect their game later on. Everything was fine, Hinata sat on the bench that is in the middle of the room, he waited for their coach to call them as he look at his phone, reading some articles. He heard Bokuto talking with Atsumu about something which he didn't paid much attention to, Sakusa sat next him watching the two alpha's talk. Couple of minutes later, the door opened and the coach went inside, telling that they needed to be in court at five minutes. Both Sakusa and Hinata stands up, Hinata putting his phone on his own locker and arranged the clothes he's wearing, and one by one, all of them went out.

As they walked in the not much crowded corridor, Hinata looking around the place he knows, the vending machine he used to get water is still there, filled with chips and drinks. The benches that is in the corner being occupied by other people. Slowly as they head to the arena, he began to hear cheers coming from the other side of the room, drums being played and some announcements. Once they're in the door that will lead to the court, Hinata excitedly smiled and took a deep breath as the captain opened the door being bombed by the screams coming from the crowds at the stadium.

The team heading to their own bench where the coach and some people are waiting. Hinata looked around the place, the crowds and the court, the euphoria building up inside him.

"Hinata!!"

He looked at the crowd and explored his eyes seeing Sugawara, Tanaka and others back from Karasuno waving at them. A huge smile formed on his face and waved at them, he saw Yachi with his child and the other old first years on the other side away from his old team looking at him, Yachi pointing at Hinata and Hikaru waving.

It was when a sudden sound rang around the court, alerting the players and crowds. He turned his attention away from the crowd and faced the court, it was their warm up and both the teams went to the court, grabbing the ball and started doing serve's and digs. Hinata not looking at the other side of the court and focused on what's in front of him.

Of course he knew who they're up against with, and he's ready. Though when he first heard he'll be up against the alpha he knew for so long, and the father of his child, he's nervous. Kageyama doesn't know it, hell probably the others too.

"Hinata, the game will start in one minute." Atsumu called him and he nodded, leaving inside the court and went to the bench to arrange his uniform he's proudly wearing with the name on his back.

He felt eyes on him, probably the viewers wondering who he is. Seconds later, their names are being called, one by one as they head back on the court. They stood there as the other team are being introduced, Hoshiumi, Ushijima and Kageyama, the people he knows...

He watch his old setter get inside, and stand next to his team then looking over him, the ginger of course, looked away and took a quick glance at his child that is sitting on Yamaguchi's lap and behaving. He thought it was cute, Hikaru being closed with his friends.

And the game has officially started.

* * *

"You good?" Sakusa asked, the fellow omega looked up to met eyes with him and nodded "I am," He crossed his legs, Sakusa sat on the floor and started stretching "It was a fun game," Sakusa stated and Hinata agreed as he watch the other. The two stayed silent on the corner, Hinata sometimes taking a glance at other places. "Mama!" The ginger looked back hearing Hikaru, he saw Yachi running up to him carrying his child who's reaching up to the omega. Sakusa took a glance once the blonde arrived at them, Yachi putting down Hikaru as the little girl ran up to him and cling into his arms "Hi baby," Hinata greeted,

Hikaru giggled and looked at him, smiling widely as the two other people stare at them, smiling. "Hinata!" The ginger turned his attention away from his child and saw Sugawara calling and waving at him, behind him was Daichi and Asahi, along with Kiyoko and Tanaka, and the person he doesn't want to talk to right now, at this moment at least.

"Hi, Sugawara-san," He smiled, standing up and carried Hikaru on his arms. The grey haired male stopped for a moment before smiling widely at him, "I didn't know you had a kid! How old is she?" Sugawara asked after he was in front of him, "She's three, "Hikaru hides her face on Hinata's neck, "Anyways, you didn't told us you'll go to Brazil! We only heard the news from Yachi," He complained, the latter nervously laughed and apologized "I wanted to learn everything so I decided..." Hinata explained "Oh, Yachi, did you told him about the reunion?" Sugawara turned his attention to the blonde who's talking to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima who just arrived

"Oh, Yeah! When he came home." She said and the latter nodded "Ah, Kiyoko-san, congratulations." Hinata smiled at Tanaka and Kiyoko who thanked him "When will you be free then?" Daichi asked him, the ginger thought for a moment before answering, "Next week? Actually this Saturday I guess?"

"Then it's decided! Everyone was free next week, Kageyama what about you?" Tanaka asked the setter "Huh? Oh, yeah, I will be." Kageyama answered who's seemed lost in thought. "By the way, who's the father of this little one here. She's shy," Sugawara smiled and ruffled Hikaru's black hair.

"Hinata, Omi-kun, Coach is calling us back in the locker room, we gotta go." Atsumu called, both the wing spiker looked back and Sakusa sat up from the floor, "We'll be there," Sakusa answered and the jackal's setter nodded before leaving. "Sorry Suga-san, I guess we'll see each others next week then?" Hinata apologized again and the grey haired male nodded "See you then, hope you'll show up! "He patted his shoulders "I will, I'll bring Hikaru too, if that's okay."

"Oh please do! She's adorable, okay then, bye!" Hinata lightly bowed his head before walking up to Sakusa who's waiting for him. Hikaru glanced at the them and did a little wave making the others smiled.

"What are you being sad for Kageyama? Was it because Hinata won this time?" Tsukishima mocked earning a glare from the setter "I'm heading back as well, If you'll excuse me." He bowed and the others looked at him before saying a goodbye, he left and Tsukishima smirked behind his back, "You're doing it again, Tsukki." Yamaguchi looked at him "Is he that stupid?" The blond laughed "You're looking like a crazy person, Tsukishima." Daichi slightly smiled, "Don't you realized?" Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi and the others wondered why the sudden question "Nevermind,"

"Oh yeah, now that I took a closer look from Hinata's child, she kinda looks like Kageyama. With her hair color at least.. And the color of her eyes. I might be wrong though." Sugawara thought.

".... What?"

* * *

Hinata hopped off the cab carrying his sleeping child on his arms, he arrived late at his home seeing the lights are now off, and his family already probably sleeping. He took a glance at Hikaru before quietly going inside, he closed the door without making a single sound as he head inside his room. He put the bag down next to his bed and laid Hikaru on the bed and sat down, sighing. He watched his daughter sleep peacefully and brushed his hands on her hair. "He's now probably questioning who's your dad," He whispered and let out a small laugh "I wonder how he'll react if he finds out you're his."

' _Probably will get mad at me, or worse hate.._ '

Hikaru let out a small whine stopping Hinata, he sat up then took out some comfortable T-shirt and a short. He laid next to Hikaru and rest her head on his arms before kissing her forehead, whispering a goodnight as sleep consumed him.

Waking up at the unknown time, Hinata get up from his bed and head to the bathroom, wobbling on his way. Couple of minutes later, he went out and get back to the bed laying next to Hikaru who's still sound asleep. He took out his phone that is inside the bag and look at what time it is, seeing it is five in the morning. He groaned and was about to return to his sleep when he saw a lot of notification showed up on the top of the screen. Hinata opened each one of them and it was from his old team, congratulating him from the game.

He was half-way done to view the messages when Hinata stopped from scrolling down seeing what made him stunned. He wasn't sure if he should seen it, neither sure if the omega should say 'thanks'.

Wait, since when did he had his number? Hinata sighed and opened it, though he is nervous, he opened the keyboard and started typing..

' _A 'thank you' is enough I guess? No, that sounds... Sarcastic for some reason._ '

Hinata brushed off the thought and began to type:

_Thanks, you did good in the game as well._

Hinata looked at the message he was about to sent but cleared it once again, he took a glance at the message Kageyama sent:

_You did good yesterday, congrats._

It was a short message yet it made the omega smile a bit, he began to type the same thing he deleted before and didn't hesitated once again to sent, turned his phone off and put it on the table that is next to him. Though Hinata couldn't go back to sleep, he tried yet it didn't work. The ginger forced himself up from the bed and get some clothes, he head to the bathroom and began to take a quick shower since he didn't took last night.

Half an hour later he went out, towel around his shoulder as his wet hair dripped down. Hinata noticed the lights one the kitchen are on and decided to take a look who's in there, he saw his mother preparing breakfast and he greeted her a 'good morning'. Hinata went up to her and began to help as they talk about other things.

"Are you planning to tell Tobio-kun soon?" His mother asked, Shōyō stopped cutting the vegetables but later on continued, "I do, I'm just.. Not ready yet." He answered and get the onions before cutting them into small pieces, "An alpha will always cherish his mate and his child, being left by your mate was the hardest thing to accept at first, not knowing why they would leave them." His mother stated as she turned on the stove "Your father wanted to see you and Natsu grew up, he always said that he'll make you two be respectful to others and teach you a lot of things about life," and began to cook as she continued speaking while Shōyō listened "So, know that Tobio will always forgive you, don't be afraid to tell him. An alphas happiness is their family, and an Omegas happiness is to see their family be happy."

"Always remember that, Shōyō." She smiled at him and focus on the food she's cooking, he stared at his mother's back before continuing cutting the vegetables.

* * *

Hinata left the house carrying Hikaru, he called a cab and told his destination. He's on his way when the phone on his pocket rang,

"Hello?"

" _Hinata! Where are you now? Everyone's almost here,_ "

"I'm on my way,"

" _Alright, good to hear. See you then!_ "

He ended the call and looked outside the window, the city filled with busy people, cars passing by and houses. Couple of minutes later, the car stopped and he went out, after paying. He saw his old team looking around and some talking to others, he went up to them and Yamaguchi was the first one to noticed him "Hi," He smiled and the others greeted him, "Hi Hikaru!" Yachi greeted his child "Is everyone here?" Hinata asked Ennoshita and the latter nodded "You're the only one we're waiting. Let's go inside?"

They went in some nice restaurant, told how many tables for all of them, all of them took a seat and by any chance, Hinata was seated next to Kageyama. Unfortunate? Who knows, not even Hinata himself. He placed Hikaru on his lap and she played with Hinata's hands, being quiet as always. They ordered after some waiter asked what they're getting for today, they began to chat after the worker left. Hinata was filled with Question which he honestly answered, some are about his life in Brazil and Hikaru.

After waiting, their order arrived as they began to eat, they're having a nice meal as always. It's fun, eating with your close friends and considered them as one of your family. Some of them are finished already including Hinata and Kageyama. Hikaru was only looking around the table, knowing some new faces she haven't met yet.

Kageyama was taking a glance at Hinata sometimes, Hikaru gazed to her left and looked up at Kageyama who's staring at the omega, talking with Tanaka and Yachi. Kageyama noticed her and smiled a bit at Hikaru, the little girl reach out for him making Hinata turned his attention to his child. He let go and Hikaru crawled up to Kageyama's lap, "Hikaru," Hinata mumbled "It's fine," Kageyama said and he glanced at him, Hinata looked back at Tanaka and Yachi then continued to chat with them. Kageyama let Hikaru rest on his lap and played with his hands, he removed his attention to the kid and chatted with the others.. Though Kageyama still has his focus on Hinata's child, "Where do you guys want to go?" Asahi asked and the others thought for a moment before agreeing to go to the mall near the restaurant.

All of them stand up and head out the eating place and began to walk. Hinata tried to get Hikaru on Kageyama's arms but she didn't budge, he let her be on the setter's care and just walked next to them.

They stayed on the mall for three hours, walking around and buying some stuff. Until it was time for them to go since some of them have works, "See you later!" Sugawara waved at them, along with Daichi and Asahi before the three walked away, Tanaka and Kiyoko already left minutes ago with Kinoshita, Narita and Ennoshita.

Only Yachi, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Hinata and Kageyama are the only one left in the mall, "Do you still want to hang out?" Yamaguchi asked the four, "I'm already tired," Tsukishima said and looked around "I think we should go home now then?" Yachi decided and the others nodded, agreeing "It's getting night soon, though I don't have any practice tomorrow since our coach want to let us rest," Hinata explained "Yet you're here," The tall blond snickered "Because I want to hang out with you all, it's fun." The omega told him "Anyway, I'll get going now. See you." Yachi waved a goodbye, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima said their farewell too before leaving.

"Are you leaving too?" The person spoke next to him, Hinata looked at Kageyama"I am, Do you still want to hang out?" He asked and the latter sighed, "Can you, come with me for today?" The alpha looked at him, Hinata knew this would happened, what does he expect? "..Sure."

He followed the setter out of the mall, Kageyama called a cab and he let Hinata and Hikaru first get in before going inside then He told his destination to the driver.

The car ride was silent, Hinata only looking at the car window and Hikaru that is sitting on his lap, resting her head on his chest.

They arrived at Kageyama's home, and the setter went out, followed by Hinata who carried Hikaru on his arms, he watched the alpha payed before the car left and followed him to the front door.

Kageyama took out his keys and unlocked the door, he let Hinata and Hikaru first before going inside, closing the door and took of his shoes. "I wanted to talk to you," He randomly spoke, Hinata looked down at him staying silent. "Follow me," Kageyama put his shoes on the corner and went to his living room, "Why did you left three years ago?" He asked after arriving, Hinata put Hikaru down on the couch near him and sighed "For volleyball." Hinata answered and looked at him, "Without telling me? And now you just.. Came back now have a child?" Kageyama stared at his hazel eyes, Hinata looked at Hikaru before sighing. "I.."

" _An alphas happiness is their family, and an Omegas happiness is to see their family be happy._ "

"Where's your mate? Did he just left after you had a child?" Kageyama walked up to him "No, It's.."

"After I left, when we did those.. Things. One month when arrived at the Brazil, I started getting sick and getting random headaches, that my roommate decided to take me to the hospital. I was two weeks pregnant," Hinata looked at him, "A-And, she's.. She's yours..."

He watched Kageyama's face react as the room was filled with silence, "How do you know she's mine?" Kageyama asked him "Because I haven't done it with someone else," He answered.

"I don't know if you'll believe me, but-"

Kageyama cut him off by hugging him, Hinata was stunned before hugging him back "Kageyama?"

"Why didn't you told me when we met on the court?" He mumbled and hug him tighter "I was scared, that you won't like it.." Hinata said, Kageyama let go of the embrace and looked at him "Why would I be? I am happy that you've told me, Hikaru was mine.. You don't know how happy I am," Kageyama smiled at him, he looked at Hikaru who's playing with the hem of the dress she's wearing, completely ignoring the two "How did you able to take care of her?? He looked back at Hinata "My roommate helped me, I was able to save some money to buy what's needed."

"Stay here tonight, I want you to be here.." He hugged him again "With Hikaru." He continued, "How are you not mad? I did something that others wouldn't accept." Hinata started tearing up, "I literally hide her from you, you're happiness.? He sobbed on his shoulders "But you're now here right? The past doesn't matter anymore, you came back to me." Kageyama wiped his tears

"Do you want to eat?" The alpha asked him, he shook his head "I'm still full, but Hikaru need to eat." Hinata walked up to Hikaru and picked her up, He faced Kageyama and raised her to get in Kageyama's level before smiling at him from behind Hikaru "She got your eyes and the color of your hair!" Hinata said and giggled lightly. Kageyama smiled and get Hikaru from his hands and stared at her eyes, "I like her name," He muttered and let Hikaru rest on his shoulders. "Well, she's my light, my happiness." Hinata ruffled Hikaru's hair and heard the little girl giggled. "Oh, I could just order some food," Kageyama said and get his phone on his pocket "You should pick, I don't know what she likes." He gave his phone to Hinata

"Why am I your wallpaper?"

"... Don't ask,"

Hinata smiled softly before ordering for Hikaru so she can eat. They waited while the two talked, Kageyama asking him to live with him and Hinata agreed, it didn't took long for the order to arrived and Kageyama went to the front door to get the food. Hinata telling Hikaru to eat and picked her up then went to the dining table, putting her down on the chair and sat next to her. Kageyama soon followed, putting down the bag on the table and opened it, before giving to Hinata as he began to feed Hikaru.

"Don't you have any practice tomorrow?" The omega asked, Kageyama shook his head "Coach is busy this week so we can practice whenever we want,"

"Besides, I want to spend time with you and Hikaru, I won't attend if we have practice." Kageyama continued, he smiled and stands up "I'll arranged the bed, you can continue feeding her." And the alpha left the dining room, Kageyama head to the bedroom and changed clothes before doing what he told to the latter.

Couple of minutes later, Hinata was finished and cleaned the table, picked up Hikaru as he followed Kageyama to his bedroom, the alpha let Hinata borrowed his clothes for tonight while he texted his mother that he's with Kageyama. He went back to the room and saw the setter playing with Hikaru, laying in the bed. "Seems like you're having fun," He walked up to then and sat on the bed, Hikaru let out a small giggle and crawled up to him, sitting on his lap. "Ahh, So tired." Hinata let hid body fall on the bed and held Hikaru on her hips to not lose balance, "Why are you still smiling?" He noticed Kageyama staring at them, the latter answered "I'm happy, you're here." He picked up Hikaru and laid in the bed as well, letting her rest on his chest while he put his hands on Hikaru's back. "What about you?" He asked Hinata and turned to him, "I am."

Hinata snuggled next to him and looked up to Kageyama "Thank you," he mumbled, the alpha brushed his hands on Hikaru's black hair while he listened to Hinata's breathe. The silence that surround the three of them made him sleepy as well and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Kageyama was the first one to wake up, groaning before looking around the place seeing Hinata and Hikaru still asleep, he placed his child inbetween them and took a glance at the curtains seeing a dim of sunlight coming from outside from his room. He sat up before leaving the bed to head to the bathroom, seconds later going out before walking to the kitchen and began to cook.

The day was nice, you can hear birds chirping outside, leaves falling from the tree, the city being busy as always. The sunlight coming from the window, it was calming. After putting the last egg from the plate, he carried it on the dining table and placed it, going back to his own room to wake up Hinata.

He opened the door, Hikaru and the omega still asleep, a smile formed on his face before walking over to them. He lightly shook Hinata's body, earning a small whimper, "Shōyō," He called, Hinata slowly opened his eyes before turning to his side to see Kageyama staring at him "Good morning," The alpha greeted

"Morning," Hinata's voice is hoarse, he sat up from the bed and looked to his side, "I'll wake her up, you can go to the bathroom." Kageyama told him and the omega nodded, swinging his feet off of the bed and stand up. "Hikaru, wake up," Kageyama whispered, "Hikaru." He saw her eyes slightly opened before picking her up, he let Hikaru still be half asleep on his shoulders before going out the room, seeing Hinata went out the bathroom as well.

"What did you cook?" Hinata asked while they walked in the corridor, "An egg and rice." He answered, the ginger get Hikaru on his arms and Kageyama put down the plates on the table along with the spoon and fork. "Bathroom," The child on his arms whispered, Hinata went back to the room and left Kageyama who patiently waits for them to return.

Hinata put her down on the chair next to him and sat down as well before the three of them began to eat. "I was thinking," Hinata started a conversation, Kageyama looked up from his plate "Would you like to come with me to get my stuff? Also to talk with my mother." He put the spoon down to the plate and glanced at Kageyama "I mean, I would like to. I haven't seen Natsu as well for a while," The alpha said, Kageyama was finished and put the spoon down on the plate and drank a water. "What time should we go?" Hinata asked him, cutting a small piece of the egg and filled the spoon with the rice before feeding it to Hikaru, "After this, is it fine?" The omega nodded and continued to feed his child.

-

They arrived at Hinata's home and knocked, seeing Natsu opened the door and was left stunned, "Sorry, I didn't came back last night." Shōyō apologized "Ah, it's fine!" Natsu said and let them in, Hikaru reach for Natsu and gave her to his little sister before asking where their mom is. "She's in the kitchen," She answered, both Shōyō and Kageyama went to the living room while Natsu called her mom

"Nothing much changed in here," Kageyama said, looking around the place

"Shōyō, welcome back." His mom greeted, she noticed Kageyama and smiled at him "You two already talked?" Both of them nodded "What are your plans?" She sat on the other chair and talked with them, Natsu left along with Hikaru to play with her and also to avoid the private talk. "I want to stay with him," Shōyō told her, his mom took a glance at Kageyama "I want to spend my life with him and Hikaru." He added

"Please take care of my son."

* * *

"Should we put these today in the room?" Hinata asked after bringing the last bag inside. "What should I do to Hikaru's stuff.." He mumbled, looking at the other stuff.

"Hikaru can have her own room, this house has two rooms." Kageyama said and looked at him, "Is it fine?" He asked and Hinata took a glance at their child who's sleeping on the couch, "I think so, I'm not sure. She always sleep with me back in Brazil, not wanting to be away." The omega said, he sighed before picking up two bags "I'll bring these in the other room," He left Kageyama who also carried Hinata's stuff inside his room

After putting the omega's items along with Kageyama's belonging, Hinata rested on the couch. The alpha gave him a glass of water and sat next to him. "Moving things is hard," Hinata complained, "But I'm glad to be living with you." He smiled at him and rest his back on the couch.

It was around 9PM when the two are finished, Hikaru now fully awake and playing with Kageyama along with Hinata.

The three of them already finished eating, Hikaru let out a small yawn and Hinata removed Kageyama's hands around his waist then picked her up, "Bed time?" the omega nodded as they head to Kageyama's bedroom since Hinata still haven't decided if Hikaru should sleep on her own, something could've happen if he is not around his child and that bothers the omega. He hums a song along with his calming scent that made Hikaru sleepy, it didn't took long for her to be asleep.

He layed his child on Kageyama's bed and lay down next to her, the alpha outside the room walked in after turning off the lights on the kitchen and living room, also cleaning up the mess. "She's fast asleep," Kageyama whispered, he walked up to them and crouched to be on their level, running his hands on Hikaru's hair. Hinata exhaled and pulled the blanket above him and Hikaru while Kageyama climbed up the bed next to Hinata, wrapping his arms around the omega while placing his nose near Hinata's neck, scenting him. His nose being filled with the familiar candied orange calming his heartbeat making him smile and sleepy, he pulled Hinata closer to his chest while his other hand holds Hikaru's small hands.

* * *

"I'll leave her to you Natsu," Shōyō gave Hikaru to his sister before saying his farewell at the two.

Shortly after arriving at the gym where the MSBY team practice, Hinata changed into his clothes before going to the court, practicing Tosses, Blocks and receive along with his team.

It was around five in the afternoon when practice ended, and Kageyama was waiting for him on the exit. The alpha was practicing with his own teammates before arriving at the gym, Hinata greeted him while the other did the same, smiling at him. "We still need to pick up Hikaru from my mother's house." Hinata told him when they're walking, "Can we, uhm.." The omega glanced at the latter to listen "I want some alone time, together.." Kageyama averted his eyes

"Sure, but why?"

He looked back at him, staring at his brown eyes "Just-, you'll find out when we're home."

Once they have arrived at their home, Hinata went straight to the bedroom to change. Taking off his shirt that was used back on the gym when he was practicing, while Kageyama followed him after putting down the bags on their living room. Arriving inside, the alpha stood behind him when Hinata was getting a shirt that will fit on him.

"Oh-hey, Do you need to change as well?" He looked up to Kageyama before picking up a black shirt from the cabinet and sat up.

Kageyama leaned down to meet those soft lips that he was yearning for, placing his hands on Hinata's hips to hold him as well as to deepen the kiss, he slipped his tongue inside to explore the omega's mouth.

Hinata dropped the shirt he was holding and placed his hands on Kageyama's broad shoulders, returning the kiss, the taller male opened his eyes to watch Hinata struggle before smirking. Picking him up and walking towards their shared bed, putting the omega beneath him while still not letting go. He lowered himself, trailing kisses on Hinata's neck, his hands holding the other whilst he felt Hinata squeezed his hands. He lifted his head to take a glance at the omega beneath him who was breathing heavily, ears turned red while staring back at his dark blue eyes. Kageyama smiled and cares his cheeks, "Can we go all the way?" he asked, Hinata returned a smile that he always love "Please,"

Kageyama again pecked his soft lips, smiling a bit before slowly trailing down his hands on Hinata's body, on his neck, chest, stomach until he placed his hands on Hinata's pants. He nibbled on the omega's neck, leaving a hickey as he unbuckled his pants.

Hinata forcefully removed his pants as he breathe heavily next to Kageyama's ear, "Off," He mumbled to the alpha, trying to lift his shirt and Kageyama sat up and removed his shirt before nibbling on Hinata's nipple, earning a small whine. Kageyama placed his hands under Hinata's boxers he's wearing, touching his now hard cock, the latter let out a moan and reach for his hands. Kageyama moved his hands away but the other didn't budge, making him grab both his wrist and placed it above his head with the alpha's hands locking them together.

"Shōyō.." He whispered his name, leaving kisses on Hinata's neck while he felt the latter let out a shaky sigh next to his ears, "I love you so much," Kageyama continued.

The way his hands wrapped around Hinata's cock giving so much pleasure to him, the small sounds he makes while he's slowly nearing his orgasm. "Kage- _haa_ -yama..!"

The alpha watched him struggle, giving him arousal, Hinata tried to make eye contact to him, his brown teary-eyed that stared at those dark blue's. Though the staring didn't last long, Hinata's moan getting louder, until he reached his orgasm. Kageyama stared at his hands that are covered with Hinata's cum, licking it making the other stared at him as he tried to catch his breath, "You taste good," Kageyama let go of his hands as he tried to reach for something inside the nightstand.

He felt Hinata's hand reach for his pants, making him hissed from the sudden touch, the omega began to unbuckled his pants, letting his dick sprung free, "Wait, Shōyō I-" Hinata didn't let him finished as he started to give Kageyama a blowjob. The omega wrapping his hands around his cock that his mouth couldn't reach, the inside of his mouth are hot, his tongue while he licked the tip of Kageyama's cock. He lowered his head until it hit the back of his throat making him gagged a few times, yet he still didn't stopped "Hinata-ha fuck, t-that's enough." Kageyama said between breaths.

Hinata ignored him, he felt the alpha gripped on his hair while bobbing his head up and down, "S-shit, Hinata I'm-" Kageyama couldn't finish his words and came inside Hinata's mouth. A bit of semen dripping down his lips as he swallowed, coughing right after. Kageyama grabbed his face once he calmed down, "I told you, to stop." He uttered and ran his fingers on Hinata's hair that are covering his face. "I'm fine," The latter replied smiling at him.

Kageyama gave him a kiss, entering his tongue inside Hinata's mouth while the other placed his hands on Kageyama's hair, running his hands through it. Saliva dripping down in the side of his lips, The alpha successfully removed his pants without breaking the kiss. Hinata, once the pants were off, moved closer to Kageyama, he placed both his hands on the latter's shoulder and rose his body. When he was close enough, Hinata slowly lowered his body as he felt the tip of Kageyama's dick on his entrance. Kageyama guided him and hold his hips, staring at face while Hinata's eyes were shut. When he was half inside, Hinata broke the kiss and let out a gasp, gripping on Kageyama's shoulder.

He began to lower himself more until Kageyama was fully inside him, Hinata breath heavily as he rest his forehead on the alpha's shoulder. Getting used to his size while Kageyama patiently waits for him, "It's okay, you're doing fine.. Take your time, Shōyō." He whispered next to his ears, caressing his hair. Kageyama kept repeating his words, placing kisses on his shoulders.

Hinata lifted his head, his eyes quite tearing up. Slowly, he began to bounce up and down, while getting used to Kageyama's size. Until he started to change his pace, being a moaning mess and Kageyama bit his lips whilst watching his omega take him fully. Hinata hid his face on the crook of Kageyama's neck, still bouncing his ass on Kageyama's cock. "Hinata," The alpha called him, "Let me- _ha_.. See your face." He continued, the latter didn't answered and kept moaning.

Kageyama laid him on bed as he fucks his mercilessly, the bed frame hitting the walls, Hinata under him kept moaning his name. His hands were holding the omega's hips, placing one of Hinata's legs on his shoulders, not long after finding his prostate.

"I'm cumming, T-Tobio..! Fu-ck," Hinata moaned, Kageyama stared at his omega, his body that is only for him. He leaves a lot of hickeys around Hinata's neck and collarbone, which satisfies himself. Nearing his second orgasm, his pace keep getting faster and Hinata's moan kept getting louder as he gripped on the sheet underneath him.

With one last trust, Kageyama began to knot him. "Shit, Shōyō I-.. I didn't mean to-" Kageyama tried to catch his breath, Hinata raised himself up from the bed, hugging him "It's fine... I want to," He calms him. Kageyama helped him rose up from the bed as they held each others, locked together. "But this should be-" The alpha tried to reason, "I told you, it's fine." Hinata stopped him, he twitched a bit, feeling his legs both go numb. He stared at Kageyama's neck, without a second thought-

He marks him, Kageyama looked at him, shocked after Hinata let go. "Wha-" He only received a kiss on Hinata as an answer, before the smaller male let out a small laugh and the followed by a yawn.  
Kageyana didn't utter another single word and lowered themselves on the bed carefully to not hurt Hinata, though the omega let out a small whine.

They're stuck together in half an hour or so. Kageyama covered themselves with the blanket and let Hinata rest, then after a couple of minutes, he heard Hinata snores.

"Stupid omega who always decide on his own."

He lowered himself near Hinata's neck and marked him, hearing Hinata let out a small whine due to the pain. He's finally his, his omega.

The next day, Kageyama was the first one to wake up once again, though instead of standing up and start the day, he only stayed on the bed to watch Hinata peacefully sleep next to him. Both are still connected, they didn't even ate dinner last night. Knowing this guy will wake up, starved. He let his hands run through Hinata's soft orange hair while a smile formed on his face, he saw the mark and hickeys that he left on the omega's body, feeling proud to himself.

Hinata shifted, his brows knitted, somehow showing he felt disturbed. Kageyama snickered while he kept staring at Hinata's face

"You know it's creepy when you're staring at someone who's sleeping, right?" Hinata spoke, voice hoarse, and some words are not enough for Kageyama to understand. "I'm sorry, it's just you look beautiful." He answered once he understood what Hinata said, "Whatever,"

...

"Where's Hikaru?!" Hinata began to panic and rose up from the bed, and him ending up letting out a moan since Kageyama still did not pulled out. "What the hell.."

The alpha let out a laugh while Hinata was left blushing, then smacking him on the shoulders. He rose up from the bed, the blankets covering his lower half, Hinata yawned as he looked around the room. Seeing the clothes that were thrown everywhere. He picked up the closest shirt on the bed and wore it, sitting up.

Before stepping, Hinata was about to fall when Kageyama caught him holding his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked, "What do you think?" Hinata rolled his eyes. Kageyama lifted him up and sat him down back on the bed as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. "We gotta ready, we still need to get Hikaru." He told him, Kageyama hummed softly while he buried his face on Hinata's neck.

"You smelled like me now," Kageyama mumbled, tightening his hug, "Cause we're mate?" Hinata answered. He pat his head as he patiently waits for Kageyama to finally move. "I love you so much," The alpha told him

"Love you too."

They stayed like that for a while until Hinata told him they still need to get Hikaru(again), Kageyama get some boxer on their drawer and gave it to Hinata, he helped him stand up as they head to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

* * *

"Mom! Brother's here with Tobio!" Natsu called, she let both them in and Shōyō head to the living room to see Hikaru who was mesmerized on the cartoon that was playing on the tv screen. "Hey baby," He called, Hikaru looked behind her and quickly sat up, running up to him "Mama!"

"She wouldn't stop crying last night," Natsu said, "I'm sorry for that." Shōyō apologized, Tobio greeted Hinata's mother when she showed up on the living room as well. "Did you eat already?" She asked and the two nodded, "We're just here to pick her up." Shōyō said

Natsu saw the mark on Shōyō and Tobio's neck, knowing what they did last night, she forced herself to stop smiling and just played with Hikaru who was on her brothers arm, quietly listening.

"We're going, we'll visit once again if we have time!" Shōyō said, waving his hand and Tobio who bowed before leaving as well. Once the two heard the front door close, Natsu sat on the couch holding her phone

"Mom, you saw the mark on Brother's neck?" She asked, the older lady let out a small giggle, "I did, hope they had fun."

"I think Tobio planned to not get Hikaru last night so they could do it." Natsu said as she began to type on her phone. "Might be, do you want to eat now?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll be there in a sec."

"Congrats, hope you two had a fun last night."

Hinata turned red from the embarrassment when he read Natsu's message.

Arriving home, Hinata put down Hikaru on the living room while he went to the kitchen, drinking a glass of water while Kageyama stayed with his daughter.

"I'm gonna sleep right now, can you watch Hikaru for me?" The omega asked yawning. Kageyama looked at him before nodding, "Sleep well." Hinata walked up to them to kiss Hikaru on her cheeks then Kageyama before leaving the room.

Hours of watching the kid, Kageyama was on his phone when he noticed Hikaru being silent for a while now, he took off his attention on the screen to glanced at his child seeing she looks sleepy. "Do you want to sleep now?" He spoke softly, Hikaru looked behind her and raised both her arms.

"Where's mama?" She asked, "He's sleeping, and you should too." Kageyama muttered, he turned of the fan on the living room as the two head to Hikaru's room. He sat down Hikaru on her own bed and took a seat on the corner of the bed. "I'll be here until you sleep, okay?"

It didn't took long for Hikaru to fell asleep, Kageyama left the door opened as he head to their own bedroom, seeing Hinata silently sleeping on his bed. Heading towards the bed, he laid next to him and let Hinata's head rest on his arms while he played on his phone. "Is she asleep?" He heard the omega asked, half awake "Yeah, she was looking for you though." Kageyama answered, Hinata smiled before wrapping his arms around Kageyama. "What time is it?" He asked, "12:06."

"Wake me up around 3pm, We could go out today." Hinata said, moving closer to Kageyama "Alright."

Kissing his head, Kageyama let Hinata sleep peacefully again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be published last month but I lost motivation to anything, so I decided to finish


End file.
